Let me be with you
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Una borrachera de Heero, una extraña forma de confesar sentimientos, y un gran amor... Lean es un .:One.Shot:. .:02x01:. .:Advertencia:. .::Lemmon::.


_**»»**_L_**e**_t _**m**_e _**b**_e _**w**_i_**t**_h _**y**_o_**u««**_

**Serie: **Gundam Wing A/C  
**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon, One – Shot  
**Pareja: **01x02  
**Disclaimers: **Pues no creo que sea necesario pero lo digo... Yo no escribí la historia de Gundam, esta le pertenece a sus respectivos autores no a mi, ya que si no, esta sería Yaoi y tendría como pareja principal a Heero y Duo Jeje! Adoro esa pareja... XD //Esta historia es prueba de ello//  
**Summary: **Una gran borrachera, un gran sentimiento. Una extraña forma de entender y confesar lo que sientes... //02x01//Yaoi, Lemmon, One– Shot//  
**Dedicatoria: **A quien se atreva a leer esta locura e intento de fic, y pues sobre todo a quien deje su opinión a través de un Review. Gracias...

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
**D**_é_**j**_a_**m**_e_ **e**_s_**t**_a_**r **_c_**o**_n_**t**_i_**g**_o  
__**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_**»Lancé un hechizo,  
**__**Para que los dos algún día  
**__**Nos pudiéramos encontrar«**_

––Vamos Heero no puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto?– Preguntaba Duo mientras caminaba detrás de Heero por toda la habitación, este último entró al baño cerrándole la puerta en la cara, literalmente al chico trenzado. –Grosero. – gritó para luego seguir con el monólogo que ya tenía por demás harto al ex piloto del zero. –...Ja! pero a decir verdad ni quien te necesite, yo solo puedo divertirme sin la presencia de un amargado, insensible y grosero como tú, es más voy a ir con los demás chicos y ellos se que sabrán apreciar mi por demás agradable presencia. – decía el trenzado queriéndose auto convencer que llevar al amargado de su amigo y compañero de habitación, no era buena idea después de todo.

––Entonces no entiendo porque sigues aquí molestando.– habló por fin después de horas en las que Duo llevaba insistiéndole que lo acompañara a una fiesta que daría la escuela, según para que los alumnos pudiesen relajar sus mentes y apreciar más claramente su espacio alrededor y todas sus materias. Patrañas solo querían festejar y no encontraban un pretexto, suele suceder ¿A poco no?

––Bien, no me acompañes ya dije¿Para que puedo querer que vayas tú? Solo me arruinarías la noche, así talvez pueda encontrarme con las chicas del otro edificio, creo que eso de que nos dividan hombres/mujeres en diferentes edificios está por demás pasado de moda, creo que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para cuidarnos en caso de suceder... – y así seguía el sermón. En el rostro de Duo se miraba la desesperación, ya les había dicho a los otros chicos que deseaba ir a la fiesta, y ellos también irían, pero se había propuesto convencer al soldado perfecto, pero parecía ser imposible, además que no deseaba ir solo como mal ¿Quinteto? Ya que Wufei iría con Hilde y Trowa obviamente con Quatre, ese par no se separaban por nada del mundo, desde que la guerra había terminado, ese par se había frecuentado hasta que por fin uno de los dos se decidió a confesarse, realmente no sabían quien había dado el primer paso, pero estaba hecho.

––Duo... Cállate. – exigió Heero mientras se ponía los zapatos, había salido de bañarse y Duo aún seguía hablando, comenzó a hablar desde que despertó, todo por haber preguntado que le sucedía. "Por algo mantengo mi boca cerrada" pensaba el chico estoico mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

––Esta bien, me callaré pero con una condición. – advirtió Duo mientras dejaba su dedo índice levantado y sonreía abiertamente.

––No iré– contestó Heero a lo que Duo aún no decía.

––Pero Heero!!! ... – decía con un puchero en su rostro, ya había intentado de todo, de todo, lo único que le faltaba decir, era algo que evitaba pero talvez funcionaría, aunque odiaría que eso diera resultado ya que estaría por demás celoso pero bueno, talvez así lograría su objetivo. –Sabes... También asistirá Reelena, no te emociona. – preguntó sentándose junto al chico, muy juntos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico oji azul y le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Aunque por dentro la respuesta a este, o la reacción que pudiera tener ante tal hecho, realmente le tenía nervioso y hasta cierto punto triste, sabía perfectamente que amaba a ese maldito chico frío, pero también estaba consciente que lo más seguro era que Heero no fuera como él, y quizás hasta quisiera a esa boba niña, bien, bien, ella había ayudado con sus ideas al pacifismo que ahora disfrutaban, pero los celos son demasiados y uno no puede evitar pensar de ese modo.

_**»Por eso al mirarnos,  
**__**Sonreímos mientras juntamos  
**__**Nuestras manos suavemente«  
**_

––Ja! Que bueno que lo dices... – contestó sonriente poniéndose de pie enérgicamente, mientras Duo casi caía. – Así menos iré. – agregó ya comenzando a caminar a la salida, realmente Duo podía llegar a ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía.

––Esta bien, era mentira, solo quería ver si funcionaría. – dijo pues era verdad, solo la había tomado como carnada pero felizmente se daba cuenta que no había funcionado eso. –Vamos Heero prometo no tomar demasiado para que tengas que cuidarme como la ocasión anterior. –

––Si digo que si¿Me dejarás en paz todo el día? – preguntó plantándose frente a Duo. Aquella cercanía dejó un poco desconcertado y nervioso al trenzado por lo que solo asintió ligeramente usando su cabeza, ya que ni las palabras le salían. – Bien¿a que hora vuelvo? – preguntó ya que iba a salir.

––¿Vas a salir? Pero Heero... –

––¿En que quedamos? –

––¿Me prometes que volverás y no me vas a dejar plantado?

––¿Acaso es una cita? – cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos.

––Claro que sí! – Sonrió triunfante – tienes que asistir conmigo, me has dado tu palabra de soldado. –

––Que bueno, afortunadamente he dejado de serlo desde hace más de un año. – comentó formando una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de derrota en el trenzado. – Estaré aquí en la habitación a las ocho y media, si no estás no iré.– anunció para después irse.

––Genial sabía que no podías negarte...– se dijo una vez que el otro había salido.

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø

––Chicos, al fin los encontramos¿Dónde se habían metido? – cuestionaba Duo llegando con los demás mientras no paraba de hablar.

––No nos hemos movido de aquí, puesto que dijiste que nos veríamos en este lugar. – comentó seriamente Wufei al borde de un colapso, no nervioso, sino furioso.

––En... ¿En verdad dije tal cosa? – preguntó riendo nerviosamente el trenzado al tiempo en que se rascaba con un dedo la cabeza, mientras Hilde y Quatre sonreían por lo despistado que llegaba a ser su amigo, aunque tal cosa no era del todo graciosa para los otros tres ex pilotos. – Bueno, bueno dejemos las cosas tristes para después, que tal que nos vamos a bailar un rato. ¿Eh que dicen? – preguntaba animado.

––No se bailar – dijeron al unísono tres de los ex pilotos.

––Ohhh vamos no sean aguafiestas, vamos. – dijo Duo arrastrando a Heero a la pista, la cual estaba por demás llena de gente. El trenzado fue adentrándose hasta llegar casi al centro de la pista, ahí comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música que estaba en ese momento, mientras Heero se quedaba estoico en su lugar, mirando la ocurrencia de su amigo. Mira que llevarlo a bailar a él. Pensó para sí.

––A bailar Heero. – escuchó una alegre voz detrás de él, era una chica que tenía tiempo tras él y ciertamente no era del agrado del chico, era linda, cierto, pero no deseaba nada con ella. La chica tomó las manos de Heero quien parecía no querer moverse y las colocó en su cintura, comenzando a bailarle demasiado cerca. Los ojos de Duo casi sacaban chispas al ver tal escena, esa chica siempre le había desagradado, sabía las intenciones de la chica para Heero y no era que le agradaran del todo.

––Voy a tomar algo. – le dijo Duo hablándole al oído para molestar a la chica, pues esta se ponía celosa con la cercanía del trenzado a Heero.

––Ahora te alcanzo– escuchó decir a Heero, el trenzado se sintió enojado y hasta celoso. Por lo que se fue a sentar a una barra que habían puesto ahí, puesto que era barra libre. Había prometido no embriagarse tanto como la otra ocasión, pero estaba por demás enojado, aunque claro que cumpliría con su palabra, solo tomaría para bajarse un poco el coraje.

_**»Pretendimos no saber  
**__**Lo que realmente sentíamos  
Hasta que de pronto, nos enamoramos«**_

Había pasado un buena rato, demasiado si le preguntaban a Duo, y Heero no se dignaba a venir, Ja! Que buen acompañante se había conseguido, baka, pensaba el trenzado mientras golpeaba con sus dedos la mesa, en completa desesperación. Se había levantado a bailar con las chicas que se lo pedían, a divertirse un buen rato, pero no podía estar a gusto tanto tiempo sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo Heero con aquella perra entrometida, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por la intromisión de la chica.

Vamos, a quien quería engañar, Heero ni siquiera parecía divertirse hasta que la chica llegó a bailar con él, bueno, si eso era lo que le divertía al chico, pues bien que lo disfrutara porque realmente él no estaba disfrutando esa fiesta la cual imagino de otra manera, genial. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sus amigos estaban bailando en pareja por lo cual no había espacio para el, de pronto inició una canción romántica, por lo que varias personas comenzaron a sentarse y otras tantas se quedaban a bailar la melodía. El solo hecho de pensar en que _su_ Heero estuviera abrazando, y bailando demasiado pegado a la chica estúpida esa, le revolvía el estómago, sentía como las entrañas se le retorcían y no precisamente porque estuviera mal del estómago.

Apretaba el vaso entre sus manos con solo pensar en el hecho de _su _Heero con otra, aunque intentara prestar atención a otra cosa no podía, realmente no podía. Su molestia había llegado a tal grado que se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, estaban viviendo en un colegio el cual tenía dormitorios divididos para chicas y chicos, a él por suerte, o desgracia, le había tocado el mismo dormitorio que Heero, así que convivían más de lo que el soldado perfecto quisiera. O al menos eso era lo que Duo pensaba.

Se levantó dispuesto a subir, no pensaba estar más tiempo como un estúpido en aquel lugar, era el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual realmente era grande, ahí habían decidido hacer aquella fiesta.

Caminó directo a la salida iba hacia el edificio 'A' en el cual estaban todos los chicos, tras este edificio había un pequeño bosquecito por llamarlo de algún modo, cuando caminaba cerca de ahí, divisó la silueta de dos personas recargadas en un árbol, parecían quererse devorar, mientras una le levantaba la camisa a... ¿Heero?

Casi gritaba al ver aquella escena de Heero besando a la chica estúpida, bueno ni tan estúpida realmente, mira que conseguir que Heero... maldición, ahora sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sus ojos se habían cristalizado por tal escena, tragó saliva y antes de si quiera pensarlo se acercó, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que iba a decir, mucho menos que iba hacer pero sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ahí.

––Al menos creo que podrían irse a un hotel, aquí alguien los puede ver.– comentó molesto hablando alto para que ambos lo escucharan.

––No te entrometas Duo– soltó con acidez aquel nombre.

––¿Duo? – escuchó por primera vez después de un rato, la voz de Heero, el cual se notaba que estaba ¿Ebrio? Wow jamás imaginó ver al soldado perfecto en un estado tan inconveniente. – Duito... – gritó Heero intentando acercarse a este pero ni siquiera podía caminar bien.

––Heero. – habló acercándose a este, la chica intentó evitar que lo tocara pero una mortal mirada por parte del trenzado, quien no acostumbraba hacer eso, pero este era un momento en el cual se encontraba realmente molesto. – Ya veo, pensé que eras astuta pero no creí que caerías tan bajo para acostarte con Heero. – le recriminó a la chica, quien se giró indignada puesto que le habían quitado su diversión, al menos había besado y tocado ese exquisito cuerpo que a tantas chicas se les antojaba.

Una vez que la chica se había retirado, Duo pasó el brazo de Heero sobre sus hombros, mientras con el otro lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar ya que ni eso podía hacer bien, se tropezaba demasiado. Llegando al cuarto el trenzado dejó caer el cuerpo del otro sobre una de las camas.

––Maldición Heero, quedamos en que no me pondría borracho, pero no quedamos en que tu lo harías ¿Cierto? – preguntaba enojado, más que nada por haberlo visto en brazos de esa estúpida, sabía perfectamente que esa chica era rival de Reelena y por eso quería estar con Heero. – Bah! Pierdo mi tiempo, hasta parece que estoy hablando con la pared. Cierto, cada que hablo contigo es igual Jaja! No cambias mucho estando ebrio, igual de callado, pero menos gruñón, eso sí, ya que me dijiste Duito, jamás imaginé que me dirías así... – el trenzado hablaba rápidamente como era su costumbre mientras le quitaba a Heero los zapatos, e intentaba quitarle al menos el cinturón de su pantalón ya que desvestirlo, podría ser peligroso para ambos.

––Duo... – murmuró mientras tomaba el hombro del chico trenzado para agacharlo y poder hablarle. – Cállate. – mencionó estando cerca del oído del otro.

––Pero que demonios, hasta estando borracho como estás me andas callando, pero que... – hasta parecía que le habían dado más cuerda, estaba realmente indignado, caminando alrededor de la habitación moviendo enérgicamente sus manos, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Heero que permanecía tirado sobre su cama. – hasta voy a tener que dormir en tú cama porque estás en la mía, eso es el colmo sabías...– renegaba cuando vio el cuerpo del chico estoico incorporarse, se quedó quieto para ver que pensaba hacer el otro. Lo que siguió ni él mismo se lo creyó.

_**»Déjame estar contigo  
Déjame estar contigo  
Déjame estar contigo  
Deseo abrazarte«**_

––Duo... – murmuró Heero mientras le tomaba ambas manos y lo jalaba a su cama, aventándolo después sobre ella. Una vez que el trenzado estaba tirado y lleno de sorpresa se colocó sobre este.

––Heero¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó llevando sus manos por instinto a las caderas del otro chico, puesto que se había sentado sobre su pelvis, lo cual le causó deliciosos escalofríos.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna Heero se agachó comenzando a besar a su amigo y compañero de habitación, un beso que robaba sus sentidos, inconscientemente sus manos se colocaron en la nuca del chico sobre él, atrayéndolo de este modo lo más que pudiera, profundizando con este acto el beso. Sus lenguas se debatían por quien tendría la victoria, había pasado de ser un apasionado beso a uno completamente salvaje, las manos de Heero no perdían tiempo pues ya recorrían el pecho del trenzado por debajo de la ropa.

Un extraño momento de lucidez pasó por la cabeza del chico trenzado, separando a Heero de sus labios. –Espera Heero... – habló jadeante, el aire le faltaba, su pecho subía y bajaba rápida y notoriamente debido a la agitación y excitación que sentía. – No creo que esto esté bien... – continuó volviendo a recibir un beso por parte de Heero el cual no tardó en corresponder, era imposible no hacerlo, realmente era bueno para besar, sus labios habían descendido ahora sobre el pálido cuello del chico, llegando hasta su oído.

––No te veo muy convencido de tus palabras...– decía Heero quien mordía con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero. – La carne es débil Heero no lo olvides, soy humano. – dijo el otro chico mientras intentaba detener el ligero movimiento que el otro chico hacía sobre sus caderas, ese lento y rítmico movimiento estaba volviéndolo por demás loco, lo estaba haciendo llegar a pensar cosas inimaginables. – ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un ratito? – preguntó nuevamente el soldado perfecto mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba el cuello del chico bajo él.

––Heero basta deja de jugar conmigo. – dijo moviendo el cuerpo de Heero, mientras se ponía de pie. –No tengo idea que tomaste o que te dio esa estúpida chica pero en cuanto se te baje la borrachera, no sabrás ni que hiciste o trataste de hacer. – dijo viendo como Heero se ponía de pie, acercándose a él con esa mirada tan excitante, tan penetrante que solo él poseía. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta topar con la puerta de la habitación tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero Heero lo cercó contra ella antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

Ahora había quedado en peores condiciones, Heero estaba tras él, manteniéndolo completamente cercado contra la puerta. –Heero cálmate, esto lo haces porque estás ebrio. – repetía intentando convencer al chico que se detuviera, no era que le molestara los actos que hacía, al contrario, le estaba robando el poco de raciocinio que comúnmente poseía.

––Tú lo has dicho, ebrio, pero aún se lo que hago, y más aún lo que quiero. – dijo sonriente mientras besaba la nuca y los oídos del trenzado, quien tenía ambas manos sobre la puerta, sostenidas con las de Heero.

––Heero...– murmuró Duo mientras se daba la vuelta para estar frente al chico y plantarle un beso, uno desesperado, pero igualmente cargado de pasión. – Si no te detienes ahora... No podré detenerme después, y no me quiero aprovechar de ti en estas condiciones. – aclaró manteniendo unidos sus labios, en un efímero contacto que le permitía hablar.

––No recuerdo haberte pedido que te detuvieras en ningún momento, tampoco estoy tan mal para no saber que es lo que hago y que quiero, ya te lo dije. Duo Baka– murmuraba mientras paseaba sus manos recorriendo la espalda del trenzado, aún sin despegarse de aquellos rojizos y deliciosos labios que ninguna resistencia oponían al contacto con los suyos.

––Maldición– murmuró Duo puesto que era demasiado el poder que solo esas ligeras caricias ejercían en su cuerpo, además de aquellos apasionados besos que se habían entregado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el trenzado tomó la cintura del chico estoico, comenzando a sacarle la ropa mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama y botar por ahí aquella camiseta junto a la de él que estaban de más en esos momentos. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cadera de Heero, este le había excitado demasiado y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de hacer aquello.

––Ahora pagarás las consecuencias de esto. – dijo terminantemente mientras se hacía a un lado, recostándose junto al otro cuerpo, brindándose a él mismo espacio para meter una mano dentro del pantalón de Heero y comenzar lentamente a masturbarlo.

_**»Hasta este momento,  
**__**Sin poder decirlo,  
**__**Sigo ocultándolo«  
**_

Su mano se movía lentamente de arriba abajo apretando el por demás despierto miembro de Heero, repitiendo la misma acción varias veces, hasta que se decidió y se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba al chico estoico, dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Devoraba al chico tan solo con la vista, y lo que faltaba... pensó para sí, mientras Heero le ayudaba con su propia ropa que estaba también de más. Una vez libres de cualquier prenda ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión, lujuria y sobre todo entrega, ambos cuerpos sudaban, sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Los labios de Duo habían dejado abandonada la boca del otro chico, queriéndolo recorrer, probar, tocar, saborear... sus besos descendían poco a poco, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo que pronto era borrado por el ligero soplar del viento que se alcanzaba a colar por la ventana.

Jadeos, gemidos, palabras envueltas en deseo era lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar dentro de aquella habitación en la cual ambos chicos consumaban un acto el cual estaba lejos de ser únicamente sexo.

Duo había recorrido todo el cuerpo del chico estoico manteniendo fija la mirada en aquellos ojos cobalto los cuales tanto había deseado y amado. Sus labios se detuvieron en aquella parte de Heero la cual sin hablar pedía atención a gritos, por lo cual comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua lo largo de aquel miembro, desde la base hasta la punta la cual ligeramente goteaba en señal de necesitar atención urgente. El contacto era tan efímero que comenzaba a desesperar a Heero cosa que el trenzado notó rápidamente pues este se había agarrado fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras apretaba los ojos, esto sería genial. Pensó Duo mientras introducía solo la punta de aquel gran miembro en su boca, saboreando por completo aquel acto, apretaba con sus labios fuertemente mientras movía rápidamente su lengua estimulando de este modo la punta de aquel goteante miembro.

Tenía por completo la hombría de Heero en su boca mientras la metía y sacaba de su boca, tomando la base con la mano para estar en una posición más cómoda, mientras sentía la mano de Heero cerrarse sobre su cabeza, empujando de vez en cuando, aferrándose a su cabello, parecía querer un movimiento más rápido y así se lo concedió. Rápido, lento, rápido, lento, un movimiento rítmico era lo que necesitaba para terminar por completo en su boca, cuando esto iba a pasar, escuchó el gritillo ahogado de Heero y como su cuerpo se tensó, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, pero no intentó quitarse, al contrario, quería saber, probar por completo al chico.

_**»Solo actuó con fortaleza,  
**__**Pero ya es suficiente,  
**__**Por favor mira a través de mi persona«**_

––Duo... – murmuró jadeando mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones del aire que aún le hacía falta. – Me encantas...– dijo mientras besaba nuevamente al chico, acariciando cada rincón de este, sin perderse un solo rincón ya que talvez sería la única oportunidad que tuviera. Entre besos y caricias, una traviesa mano de Duo se deslizó entre las piernas de Heero buscando aquella entrada, una vez que la encontró introdujo un dedo intentado prepararlo, el chico estoico solo tragó saliva y abrió un poco los ojos al sentir la invasión, para luego sentir placer cuando este se movía dentro, pronto fueron dos, luego tres dedos conforme aquella estrechez se iba acostumbrando a tal invasión.

Los besos, caricias, gemidos y jadeos iban en aumento al mismo tiempo que las embestidas de Duo, pues una vez que sintió preparado el cuerpo de Heero, tomó ambas piernas de este, colocándolas a la altura de su cintura, rápidamente fue apretado por estas cuando su miembro entraba en aquella pequeña abertura. La penetración era lenta, pausada, esperando a que se acostumbrara ante aquella total invasión. Una vez que estaba dentro por completo, comenzó a salir lentamente, para entrar ahora con más fuerza, el dolor en los ojos de Heero se hizo presente, además de que apretó la sábana de la cama sin contar con que había dejado una marca roja en el brazo de Duo el cual detenía.

Las embestidas iban en aumento al igual que los gemidos. –Duo, aaaaaahhhhhh...– gemía con energía, mientras el otro chico – Heero eres tan deliciosamente estrecho. – decía seguido de un jadeo puesto que tanta actividad no le dejaba hablar claramente. Luego de un rato de juego, caricias, besos largos y cargados de lujuria, Duo sintió como estaba a punto de venirse, por lo cual intentó salirse pero las piernas de Heero apretándose en su cintura le indicaron que no lo hiciera, viniéndose luego de un gritillo ahogado dentro del chico sin poder evitarlo.

––Heero¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó mientras se recostaba junto al chico, el cual parecía cansado.

––Si, todo esta... bien... – dijo pausadamente mientras iba quedándose completamente dormido siendo abrazado por la espalda por el trenzado quien entre tanto movimiento se había despeinado, por lo que optó por soltarse la cinta, así su cabello se terminaría de soltar.

Mantenía firmemente abrazado el cuerpo frente a él, mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma, aquella loción mezclada con su propio olor, la cual le parecía exquisita a sus sentidos.

_**»Solo espera cinco minutos más  
**__**Para que nos volvamos a ver  
Y después de eso nos enamoramos«  
**_**  
**

Los molestos rayos de sol se colaban por entre las delgadas cortinas de la habitación, mientras un par de chicos aún dormían, cuando una chillante alarma comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación. Un par de hermosos ojos azul cobalto se abrían dejando entrar la luz en ellos, parpadeando un par de veces puesto que esta era demasiado intensa. Giró su vista al molesto aparato a su derecha y... un momento¿A su derecha, no debía ese aparato estar a su izquierda? Pensó por un momento que había cambiado de cama con Duo, pero al sentir un calor tras él, abrió sus ojos demasiado, sorpresa se denotaba en ellos mientras sentía agruras, dolor de cabeza, resequedad en la boca, además de lo más importante, un intenso dolor en su parte trasera.

Maldición. Pensó. ¿Qué hice ayer? Se preguntó por un momento mientras giraba levemente su rostro y se topaba de lleno con el angelical rostro de Duo quien a pesar ese estruendoso y chillante sonido que tenían como alarma, cada mañana era lo mismo pues nunca lo escuchaba sonar. Sin más intención que salir huyendo de ahí se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tomo una rápida ducha, tomo el botiquín y se tomó un par de pastillas para el dolor, haber si estas ayudaban algo con su dolor de cabeza así como en su dolor de trasero.

––Lo siento Profesora, permítame pasar se me hizo algo tarde. – se disculpaba un chico trenzado mientras permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta de aquel aula.

––Joven Maxwell, siempre es lo mismo, pase por favor e intente ya no interrumpir mi clase. – dijo la profesora mientras veía al chico pasar hasta su asiento, para luego seguir con la clase.

_**»Déjame estar contigo  
Déjame estar contigo  
Déjame estar contigo  
Ahora solo quiero llorar«  
**_

Pasó todo un aburrido día de clase, varios habían faltado, otros tenían unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo, quizás por la fiesta del día anterior, y aunque él se la había pasado bien después de todo, se sentía realmente utilizado al no encontrar a Heero al despertar, pues era lo que más deseaba, poder confesarle cuanto lo amaba, pero el muy Baka se había ido y ni siquiera lo había despertado, ahora tendría que esperar a que terminaran las clases ya que ambos llevaban especialidades distintas por lo cual estaban en edificios separados, suerte que al menos compartían dormitorio, sus demás amigos estaban esparcidos en otros salones ya que igualmente estaban en otra especialidad, bueno aunque Heero y Wufei estaban juntos era como si no lo estuvieran, ambos eran tan callados que apenas y se dirigían la palabra estando juntos.

Tal y como había estado esperando la tarde cayó y las clases terminaron, así que solo fue por algo a la cafetería para comer y luego dirigirse a su habitación a esperar a Heero. Estando dentro de su habitación se tendió sobre su cama, esperando la llegada del otro, quien parecía no llegar nunca. Hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta abrirse.

––Heero... – murmuró mirándolo de pie, tras cerrar la puerta.

––Duo yo...– comenzó siendo interrumpido por este mismo. Quizás temía saber la verdad.

––Heero quisiera pedirte una disculpa yo, ayer debí...–

––No es así, recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió. – habló mientras caminaba en completo silencio hasta sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Duo dudó un momento sobre eso. ¿Qué fue eso? Pensó para luego girarse y sentarse igualmente en su cama, quedando frente a Heero.

––Entonces Heero yo quiero que sepas que... –

––Duo ¿Quisieras dejarme hablar por una maldita vez? – pidió bruscamente, dejando a Duo sin palabras. – Duo se lo que sucedió ayer, al amanecer me desconcerté muchísimo pues no recordaba realmente mucho, de hecho fui recordando al pasar del día, es por eso que tardé más, me tuvieron en detención por estar distraído en clase. – dijo enojado consigo mismo. –Ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decirte es... Lo siento, debo pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, ni siquiera se porque lo hice. – esas palabras habían sonado duras para el corazón de Duo quien solo agachó la mirada intentando disimular inútilmente su dolor.

_**»Cuando alejamos nuestras manos,  
Siento inseguridad...  
**__**Siento inseguridad«  
**_

––Duo quisiera que me mires a los ojos pues tengo algo importante que decir. – pidió Heero, siendo obedecido rápidamente por el trenzado. – Yo lo siento de verdad, no entiendo porque estaba besándola. Tampoco sé porque dejé que me tocara, pero sentía como mi voluntad se había esfumado, pero cuando te vi, sentí un alivio, mi corazón sintió un sobresalto, al tenerte cerca aquí en la habitación, sentir tus manos queriendo desabotonar mi pantalón, fue como un detonante, luego el que me correspondieras ese fogoso beso... – ante cada palabra el sonrojo en la cara de Duo iba aumentando, así como el salto en su corazón debido a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. – Duo yo anoche descubrí esa parte de mí que la actitud que adquirí como soldado al paso de los años, no dejaba que saliera a flote, te deseaba desde hace tanto, tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo. – completó mientras se ponía de pie, caminaba unos cuantos pasos y se agachaba a la altura de Duo, colocando enseguida una mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de este. –Duo yo simplemente puedo decir que...

_**»Déjame estar contigo...«**_

––Te amo– se escuchó al unísono por ambos chicos, quienes sonrieron por la claridad y eufonía con que habían sonado sus voces. –Heero no sabes cuan feliz me hace saberlo, pensé que era por que tú... –

_**»Déjame estar contigo...«**_

––Duo se que quizás no fue la mejor manera de demostrarlo, o quizás de darme cuenta, pero te juro que esto no es una ilusión, menos un sentimiento que nació ayer en mi embriagues, esto lleva demasiado, meses, quizás hasta mas de dos años... Si, desde que te conocí. – murmuró para luego juntar sus labios, jugando con los del trenzado, quien ni tardo ni perezoso rodeo el cuello del oji azul con sus brazos para profundizar el beso y no dejarlo escapar. –_Déjame estar contigo_ Duo...

_**»Déjame estar contigo...«**_

––Claro que sí... – contestó desbordando alegría.– Solo no te vuelvas a desaparecer así, como en la mañana, me sentí usado. – dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño chiquito.

**  
»**_**Deseo abrazarte muy fuerte...«**_

––Claro que no Baka trenzado... – respondió uniendo nuevamente sus labios para luego murmurar sobre estos. – Te amo baka.

_**»Deseo abrazarte muy fuerte...« **_**  
**

––Yo también señor perfección... – dijo sonriendo igualmente.

Ambos chicos estaban felices, quizás no era la manera en que todo debía haber comenzado, pero al menos tuvo un comienzo. ¿Cierto?

║––_**O**_w_**a**_r_**i**_––║

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

_"...Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo..."  
__W_**i**_ll_**i**_a_**m**_ S_**h**_a_**k**_e_**s**_p_**e**_a_**r**_e_

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Algunos sabrán que esa es la canción de inicio de Chobits, extraña pero graciosa y linda serie. Y realmente la canción no quedará del todo pero a mi me gusta mucho, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo. Bien, no tengo más comentarios... Espero ustedes tengan alguno y puedan hacérmelos saber.

C–you y saludos

_**¡!Do Svidaniya¡! **_


End file.
